


Comics vs Homework

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [4]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, back to fluff, but i had emotions, i apologize for the previous fic, so this is here to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Mickey comes over to hang out with Tibby after school
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Series: Kollok stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Comics vs Homework

Mickey started hanging out at Tibby's house a lot over the summer, assuming that when school came back, she wouldn't be able to come by as much. But now school is back, and she basically lives with him whenever his mom isn't home.

She doesn't like sleeping alone, her sister is annoying, her parents are always fighting, her apartment is too small for her family. The town is too small for her family. But Tibby's house was different. It was small, but bigger than her entire apartment and it was just Tibby and his mom. There are plants in the kitchen window, there was food in the fridge, light shining through the many windows. Tibby's room was a mess of comic books and clothes he hasn't put away, but it's still cleaner than her apartment.

She liked going to Tibby's house. She liked staying with him. But there is a downfall.

Mickey sighed loudly, laying her head on the wall that Tibby's bed is pushed up against. Tibby sat quietly across the room, doing his homework for the day, not paying her any mind. She sighed again, this time a little loudly and with more aggression.

Tibby looked up from his desk and turned around to face Mickey. "Everything okay?" He asked, sitting his pencil down and turning his chair towards her.

"I'm bored."

"Do your homework." Tibby said, turning his chair back around.

"I don't want to do my homework, it's Friday."

"You have to write a 200 word essay on a President." He glanced over at her, she looked at him with a blank stare in response.

He sighed, pushing his chair away from his desk so it would slide over towards the bed. It didn't work as smoothly as he wanted it to, the carpet didn't allow the chair to go very far and he almost fell in the process, but with a little effort, the chair made it over next to Mickey.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

Mickey looked around Tibby's room, she pointed to the stack of books underneath his desk. "What do you have to read?"

Tibby looked over his shoulder to the books, then back at Mickey. "Those are boring."

"What are they?"

"Boring."

Mickey frowned, laying her head back on the wall. Tibby looked around his room for a second, then reached over to his dresser and pulled a small comic out of the bottom drawer and handed it to Mickey. 

She looked down at it, then up at him. "What is this?"

"Spider Man."

"The return of the Sinister Six?" She raised an eyebrow, looking back down at the comic.

"You wanted to read."

"I don't know what this is, Tibby."

"Okay, the sinister six are a group of supervillains who come in to fight Spider Man-" Tibby pointed to Spider Man on the cover of the comic. "There are six of them versus him-"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Well..." Tibby looked up at Mickey. "Clarity."

Mickey looked up at the ceiling, then back down at Tibby. "Continue."

Tibby continued to explain the story to Mickey, she tried her best to keep up with what he was saying, but it can be hard to keep up with him when he's rambling. It was cute though, she didn't mind listening to him ramble.

Until...

"Got all that?" Tibby asked, looking back up at her.

She blinked a few times, looked down at the comic, then back at him. She smiled and nodded. "I will read this."

Tibby smiled, then rolled his chair back over to his desk to finish his homework.

She shook her head, opening up the first page of the comic. It was better than doing her homework.

About an hour passed, Tibby finished his homework and finally came over to join her on the bed. She had just finished the final page of the comic and sat it to the side by the time he sat down next to her.

"What do you think?"

"Six versus one is not fair." She shook her head again, looking over at Tibby. "Where's the next one?"

"Next what?"

Mickey picked up the comic and waved it around. "I wanna know what happens next."

Tibby shook his head. "It's not out yet."

"What?" She dropped the comic back onto the bed. "What do you mean it's not out yet?"

"It's not out yet." He repeated. "They come out every week."

"Okay, so like..." Mickey trailed, waiting for Tibby to give her more information.

"It's Friday."

"So, there's a new one?"

"No."

"Tibby."

"It comes out next week."

"Why would you give me a story without an ending?"

"It's gonna have an ending, just not this week."

Mickey crossed her arms and pouted. "Comics suck."

Tibby shrugged. "I'm sorry but..." He looked back towards his dresser. "I have Xmen."

Mickey glanced over at the dresser, then at Tibby. "If Billy wants to keep calling us the Xmen, I might as well know what it's about."

Tibby smiled again before climbing off of the bed and digging in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Watching him go through piles and piles of comics, it made sense why his clothes were on the floor.

He needed the bottom drawer as comic book space.

He is such a nerd.

....

But he's her nerd.


End file.
